suprise me love me
by pixiedora
Summary: slash:HPDM YR6 the school is in for a big change! Harry Potter is gay! But how long can such interesting info stay hidden? Not very long. Love seeks Harry out, but complications arise...can any type of intimate relationship last?
1. Chapter 1:whats happening?

Hello one and all! and welcome to surprise me love me. before we get started, and you canskip if you really want to,but i want to say thanx to the best ever beta in the world nazyki! she is soo fab! luvs ya! everyone go read her work! now onto the story!

**Surprise Me Love Me**

**Chapter One: What's Happening?**

It had been a long summer of being tormented by Dudley but Harry had somehow managed to survive it all. Even so, he didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts; all he ever did now of days was worry about Voldemort and yell at Hermione and Ron for one reason or another.

Throughout the summer he had felt like he was almost, well…_changing. _He had found himself on several occasions looking at pictures of Busted and Orlando Bloom and other men like that…and if that wasn't bad enough he had also begun listening to different types of music, like SOAD and Green Day, and he had figured out exactly where that was going. He also received a letter from Cho, saying that she missed him and his kisses. This caused Harry to laugh, he didn't like her that way anymore, it just seemed to repulse him, no offence to Cho of course. It was all quite confusing but when he had finished sorting through his thoughts he found the dilemma of what to do with his newfound information, leading into his entire not wanting to go back to Hogwarts ordeal.

Even if he did have a choice in the matter Harry knew he'd have ended up going anyway, so it didn't matter in the least what was going on throughout his mind. Which brings about the present as Harry had already arrived at Platform 93/4 and there stood Hermione and Ron. It wasn't until then, as he was staring at both of his best friends that he noticed for the first time just how cute Ron really was, he glanced over his new toned body. He had obviously been working out. 'Okay something is definitely wrong with me' he thought to himself hurriedly. As Harry walked towards the two quietly chattering teens, they stopped talking immediately as though not wanting to spread a word of some kind; they looked almost guiltily at him. There was a pause where even the air around them ceased to move, being carried down by the heavy weight of the atmosphere.

"What?" he asked finally their morbid composure giving him the feeling they were going to tell him some great tragedy or from this moment forward give him the silent treatment. "Why are you at me like that?" they both shrugged, there was another short interlude and then all mouths opened and all three of them spoke up.

"There's something I need to tell you!" they said in unison, there was another pause.

"Okay...um, well let's just tell each other on the train," decided Harry.

It wasn't long before they were all settled on the train in a closed compartment, their trunks and such safely tucked away. Ron broke the news-

"Um well err… Hermione came 'round in the holiday and well err…" He blushed brightly as he continued, "-We kissed."

"So you're together now?" he asked and they both nodded. His face suddenly lit up, "Wow that's so, like _totally_ cool." Harry hadn't the time to catch what he'd said; there was a moment of silence.

"…What did you say?" Hermione asked dumbly looking over at him, unable to believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"I…err…said that you and Ron going out was cool," his response came out quickly.

Ron grinned as he glanced at the ebony haired boy. "Wow that's _so_ like _totally_ cool, _darling_!" he mocked causing Hermione to snicker.

Harry glared slightly and blushed. "That's what I had to talk to you about." He looked around nervously. "I think I might be well...there's like a _slight_ chance," he fumbled for the words. "I may. I'm gay… But don't tell anyone," once the words came out he instantly switched to the defensive. "I mean _anyone_. Not even Hagrid, not even your family. I'll tell them in my own time. Got it?" Harry sighed, "Okay, finally I've told you!" mumbled Harry very quickly.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Ron yelled. "You mean you could fancy me!" he shook his head, "Ugh Sorry...Um no offence?" he finished mumbling.

"None taken. And no I don't '_fancy_' you," Harry explained. "You still like me don't you Hermione?" he glanced over to the girl who was now slumped down in the chair.

She suddenly looked up with the biggest grin ever. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" She squealed happily and almost pounced on him. "I have a gay best friend! That's like every girl's dream!" she carried on excitedly.

Harry blushed at his best friends' excited-ness and stumbled backwards slightly. "Keep your voice down I don't want the whole school knowing, and well I guess thanks." He finished nervously.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled. "I guess you want to keep this a secret," she answered calming down slightly.

"Were you not listening earlier?" he said annoyed.

"Um well I was kind of in a daze from the phweeness," she mumbled.

"Yeah well the snack carts here"

_End Chapter_

woop woop chapter 1 is finished! now go review!


	2. chaptor 2: You tease

YaY now for the chappie 2!

**Chapter 2: You Tease**

"_Dear Harry-_

_Howz it hanging, shops going great. We've sold loads and made loads of money too! So what's new with you? How's Hagrid and Hermione? Know how Ron is (Obviously). If you have any trouble with any one that is trying to give you a hassle, you can just tell us about it and we'll sort them out for you._

_From,_

_Fred and George."_

The surroundings were in shadows as newly raised sun shone threw the window. It was a calm atmosphere as Harry finished reading the short letter and looked over at Ron whom was half hanging out of the four-poster bed. "You think I should tell them about me?" Harry asked.

"What that you're gay?" the redhead asked and Harry nodded.

Harry remembered there were others in the room. "Shut up!" he hissed and glanced at Shamus, Neville, and Dean. "I don't want these three lazy gits knowing."

Ron nodded knowingly; completely unaware that Shamus was awake...

The next morning, a new gossip hit the school like a horrendous explosion. Every person there knew of it within a waking hour's time. The teacher's had even managed to get an earful of what was now the hottest topic. Not one person didn't have these words on his or her lips:

"Oh my god! Have you heard? Harry Potter is gay!"

Soon the entire school had _somehow_ found out about Harry...including one Draco Malfoy.

The corridor was surprisingly empty, and the only light was coming from the glowing lanterns on the wall.

"Hey Potter, you busy tonight?" Harry turned round at the comment directed at him to find Malfoy in all his glory smirking at him.

"W-why would you want to know?" Harry asked stuttering slightly, worried as to what was giving Malfoy such a smirk this time.

"You know like a _date_," emphasizing the word 'date' ever so suggestively he snickered whilst trying to hold in his laughter.

Harry was caught off-guard and stood dumbfounded. "Uh did you just ask me out?" He asked in desperate need of clarification.

"Yeah you know cause you are a faggot!" Malfoy laughed maliciously as Harry continued to stare confused.

"You think I'm gay!" shouted Harry inwardly cursing the fuck-head that had been listening to one of his conversations, overhearing this information.

Malfoy smirked again. "Oh it's not just me who thinks this; it's practically the whole school."

"Fuck off Malfoy you bastard!" Harry glared at the antagonizing fiend and barged past him smashing his shoulder into Malfoy's slim frame.

"Pretty words won't get you into my pants any faster you know." he yelled after Harry's retreating figure. Harry's body froze, his eyes narrowed, as he slowly turned round to face the platinum haired teen, he looked over at him darkly. "What's wrong Potter? Touched a nerve?"

Harry slowly walked towards him paused, and then with everything he had; he smashed his fist against Malfoy's delicate jawbone. Malfoy flew backwards and hit the floor hard as he lifted his hands to his mouth blood dripping out of the corner.

Harry had busted his lip, he smirked and walked away very satisfied.

"Ugh! You'll never guess what happened to me?" Harry asked angrily. "Argh sorry to _intrude_," Harry grinned as he had just walked in on Ron and Hermione doing a bit more then kissing.

"Oh err…Harry um sorry didn't see you there. Um…I wanted to talk to you," said Hermione pulling down her skirt.

"Um not being nosy or anything, but you weren't doing **it** were you?" laughed Harry.

"NO! I mean no we were just kissing!" mumbled Ron.

"With your hand up her skirt, yeah okay," he said laughing humorously.

"Anyway moving back on to what you said. What just happened to you?" Hermione inquired moving quickly onto another subject.

"Malfoy just asked me out on a date!"he slumped down in the nearest chair and seemed to be in a sulk.

"WHAT! No way. You _hate_ each other. You've had dueling matches and, and his dad! He hates you! He's a goddamn Death Eater! He tried to kill you: _twice_! And his **son** asked you out? Serious mental problems!" Ron rambled heatedly.

"Thanks for that Ron, you always know just how to cheer me up," a sarcastic Harry growled.

Ron laughed red prickling his cheeks, "hah, sorry."

"Yeah well, I'll leave you two alone again. I'm going to bed; we have a big potions test tomorrow," yawned Harry.

"Shit! I forgot, I haven't revised," Ron gapped.

"Don't worry I'll help you cram some revision into your thick head," cooed Hermione.

"Now that's one good thing about dating a brainiac, you get a life time supply of homework help," a smug Ron cheeked.

"Not if I was to dump you right here, right now," smirked Hermione viciously.

"Ah now you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Ron cooed back in a mockingly sad kind of way.

"No of course I wouldn't smoochy woochy pudding and pie," they started to get more intimate by the second; Harry had to get out of there.

"I'll leave you now then," he half shouted. Ron gave him a wave to show him he had acknowledged this, so Harry went.

_End Chapter_

YaY another chapter finished! next chappie is the school trip so RR and you'll get it!


	3. chaptor 3: The school trip

Here is the school trip so enjoy!

**Chapter 3: The School Trip**

"Harry! _Harry,_ have you heard?" The ebony haired teen lay soundly in his four-poster bed, sleeping lightly as the shouting entered the room in the form of his best friend. Ron immediately began the painstaking task of managing his excitement while waking Harry up simultaneously. The freckled teen continued, his voice unable to retain his emotions. "There's a school trip coming up! Only a few people are going to get to go; you and me are two of them!"

Harry mumbled half asleep trying his best to go **back** to sleep while still managing to give Ron a sufficient answer, "Ugh…what? Is Hermione going?"

"Oh, yeah. She's going but more importantly _Malfoy_ is going too!" replied Ron quickly.

"Oh...Great," his response was muffled into his pillow as he turned over, and slipped back into his restful sleep.

For the next two weeks everything happened in a blur. There were preparations, preparations, and more preparations to be done and with such a select amount of students there was only so much that they could do before collapsing under the workload. They had all their normal duties, double homework so that they would be caught up when they got back, and all the setting up's and organization for the trip to be done. But later, all the work was done, and they were packed and ready to go.

"Is everybody ready?" professor McGonagall called out over the room full of teeming voices. She paused, "yes? Well then, everybody follow me."

"Oh I'm so excited; this trip will be really educational," exclaimed Hermione, almost trembling in anticipation.

"Is that _all_ you think about, how educational things are?" questioned Ron mockingly.

"Well, no…not exactly," mumbled Hermione looking a bit put out.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ron reaching for her hands. "Could we kiss and make up?" he leaned in and gave her a light peck on the lips, he pulled back a second to look into her eyes then leaned in again and gave her a full kiss.

"Ahem," coughed Harry.

"Oh, sorry got a bit carried away," muttered Ron apologetically.

"Yeah well…" Harry gave a small laugh, "hold it in until you're alone at least."

"Mmm…I'll have to remember that, for next time," Ron joked only slightly kidding.

Five hours, ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. Though the atmosphere was almost cheerful there could be her one sarcastic tone over the other hearty conversations among friends. "It's a big field with a couple of wooden huts, mmm luxury," moaned a very aggravated Malfoy.

"We are sleeping in tents," said McGonagall scouring over at Malfoy. As their eyes met Harry could almost say that they were glaring the other down, almost. "Ah. Here comes the site manager," she continued tearing her gaze from the challenging eyes.

"Hi there, I'm you're site manager; Stan. I'll be showing you around the camp." After the short introduction he turned and pointed in a nearby direction. "This is where you will shower," he explained.

"_That_," Malfoy said indicating the directing the man had just pointed to, "is a wooden hut. Do you expect us to shower in there? You must be joking," Malfoy smirked.

"Nope, I _ain't_ joking. It's all in there: shower, bath, toilet, sink, all the essentials." The students looked around shiftily. But Stan took no notice, "right then carrying on."

After walking round seeing all the essentials they had finished their tour. Stan led them to the camping grounds and instructed them as to how their tents were to be set up and finally, they were getting ready for bed.

"Hey, after the hot chocolate I'm going to take a shower,"informed Harry to the others.

"Ya, sure"muttered Ron engrossed in his packet of marshmallows, Harry wasn't even sure he was actually listening. But outside, someone was listening to the conversation carefully, and was smirking viciously.

Harry grabbed a towel andhis wash thingsand walked over to the shower block. Stripping off his clothes he reached over and turned on the showerhead. He had just begun to wash when he heard the door open and close and then lock.

"Whose the..." he was cut suddenly as someone slapped their hand over his mouth. There was a pause, as the other seemed to take hold of the situation, getting him into a rather tight position in which he could not move. The person began to gently kiss Harry's neck and jaw line. He tried to turn around but the stranger wouldn't let him, he grabbed a scarf and tied it over Harry's eyes, blinding him of who it was.

It was then he managed to turn round. Suddenly he felt a hand reach out and grab his member, "what..." he tried to blurt out, but was again stopped. Soft, tender lips touched Harry's: kissing him smoothly. Harry lost himself for a moment under the pleasure; he kissed back taking himself by surprise, suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled back enough to speak. "No! Stop, we can't do this..." he tried pushing himself further away from his admirer.

"Stay we won't get caught." Replied a husky voice into his ear.

"Malfoy?" exclaimed Harry ripping off the scarf. "What? W-why, YOU!"

"Yes it's _me_, yet you want it, you crave it, you know you like it."

"No! Well...maybe..." his voice faltered. "No, look what the hell is going on?" he finally asked his mind was too fluttered to figure it out on his own.

"I've seen you looking at me; that is I've seen the way you look at me. I see it in your eyes.

"Wha? Well, maybe…. Oh I don't know! Just stop this I-I can't handle this," Harry made a move to leave but Malfoy stopped him. He was glancing downwards towards his privates when he realized that he was still naked. Reaching down he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him self.

"Would it make you feel better if I we're the same as you?" Malfoy spoke, starting to undo his buttons.

**"NO." **Harry said firmly and moved quickly to Malfoy, reaching out his hand to stop him. When he grabbed Malfoy's hand he found himself mere inches away from Malfoy, they were so close Harry could feel the heat from Malfoy's breath.

"Yes," whispered Malfoy, locking his lips with Harry's. He thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth and massaged Harry's tongue with his own. Harry's tense shoulders loosened a little bit and he relaxed. Malfoy noticed this immediately and carried on with taking his clothes off. Harry removed his hand from Malfoy's shoulder and started undoing Malfoy's silk trousers. They shared a night of passion together.

_End Chapter_

so there you have it, enjoy? yes? then go review! now!


	4. chaptor 4: who to tell

Hellowa! this has to be my favorite chapter so far just coz Draco gets jealous! read it and see. . .

**Chapter 4: Who To Tell**

Harry went to bed extremely early the next morning, at around 4:00am. Just as he zipped the tent back up Ron snorted and jolted upright.

"Uh, wha? Whose there, what's going on?" he grunted sleepily.

"It's just me," Harry replied curtly.

"Why you back so late?" mumbled Ron lacing his words with a yawn.

"Oh just…erm…well, I…err," he began but was stopped short as a loud snore told him Ron had fallen back to into a lazy sleep.

Harry tucked himself up into his sleeping bag. But as he tried to close his eyes he found it unusually hard to sleep that night; he just lay there looking up at the top of the tent thinking. Though when he did fall into the blissfulness of sleep, his dreams where stolen by thoughts of Malfoy.

-------

Later that morning when Harry, Ron and Hermione were all having breakfast, Ron brought up something Harry had hoped he'd forgotten.

"Harry got back about four o'clock this morning," he said casually all the while stuffing his face with thick and creamy pancakes.

"What? Why did you get back so late, Harry? The shower can't have taken _that_ long," questioned Hermione eagerly, seemingly the topic had brought about her interest.

"I heard that he wasn't _alone_." Malfoy smirked hinting slightly as he walked past. "That he was with another _guy_!"

"Oh Harry, is that true? Oh wow, this is absolutely fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed delighted. "Who is it?" But Harry wasn't listing to her endless babble; he was just sitting there staring at Malfoy hungrily as his mind sauntered off contentedly. "Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his dazed trance, "What?"

"Ugh, you never listen to anything I say!" Hermione aridly exasperated.

"Oh, sorry," muttered Harry courteously as he had gone back to staring at Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and went back to eating her breakfast in a renewed silence. Harry tried to get back to eating his breakfast but just _had_ to have one last peek at the tempting Malfoy. Looking over for a second they caught each other's eyes. Draco blushed and turned away to hide his flushed cheeks, Harry smiled and turned back around.

None to soon, just as everyone was finishing off his or her meals, Professor McGonagall strode into view looking just as taut as ever.

"Right then," she began waiting only a second before she had everyone's attention. "I hope you all had a comfortable night. Now today at 3:15 we will be going up to the tower, there we will be doing abseiling and climbing." Professor McGonagall informed them knowledgeably.

"Wicked," laughed Ron smiling anxiously. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed to stiffen up, and looked extremely pale as though she were devoid of all blood. Nonchalantly he pondered the reaction for a moment before returning his thoughts to Ron's talk of how much fun it was going to be.

-------

The travel to the tower was uneventful, and eerily quiet between them, yet Ron seemed oblivious to the awkwardness between them and rambled away. When they got to the tower the instructor was waiting patiently, ready to explain everything to the talkative group.

"Right, are we all here?" There was a short pause and when no one seemed to answer, the instructor took it as a given. "Yes? Okay then, once your all ready I'm going to put these harnesses on you, with help from a few of my pals," he said gesturing over to some of other instructors.

Off in one of the groups, a cute blonde guy caught Harry's eye, and walked over to him to help. He looked about the age of 18-19 and his eyes wandered Harry up and down; Harry pleased to do the same.

After a moment of quiet he smiled and said, "Hey, your Harry Potter." He stared, glancing at Harry's visible scar.

"Yeah, I know I am," Harry nodded before looking down to the ground, feeling the blush creeping up his neck slightly warming the coloring skin. When he finally looked up he noticed that the blond also had his own set of brilliant green eyes: not nearly as bright as Harry's own of course, but still just as beautiful. Hearing a grunting noise from his left, he glanced over and saw Malfoy looking at the instructor with evil eyes. Harry smirked finding Draco's silent furry amusing, just to push him further he started flirting with the instructor.

"So what's your name?" Harry asked acting bashfully while putting his helmet on.

"It's Billy," the blond informed him smiling.

"Cool and you already know what I'm called!" he retorted briskly. They both burst out laughing.

Draco was on looking from a distance "what do you reckons going on there?" he smirked at Crabby, though inside the question was killing him. He had made Harry _his_ on that wonderful night, and the next day Harry was off flirting with another guy.

'I mean his so-called hair is _nothing_ compared to mine, NOTHING!' He thought aggravated to himself.

"It looks like love!" laughed Crabby stupidly.

"Yeah," Draco said in affirmation to the very thing he wanted to deny.

Oh how he wanted to go run over there and snatch Harry back into his arms where he belonged, but he knew he couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted to.

"Now then, since you're all ready and prepared I want you all to partner up," the head instructor ordered and in less than an instant; Hermione and Ron were partnered up, as well as Crabby and Goyle in their own group. Leaving: Harry and Malfoy as the last two to be partnered up. This was going to be the _interesting_ experience.

_End Chapter_

awww draco is sooo cute! luv him! if you do too then review! of course even if you don't you can review!


	5. Chaptor 5: what you mean to me

hey guys. sorry it took sooooo long to update but i have been busy with actually writing the story! and it was my birthday - so anyway this is the chappie with the unveiling. if ya don't get what i mean then read it and find out!

**Chapter 5: What you mean to me**

Harry and Draco sat there in silence waiting for their turn. When it finally came, they walked up and got clipped atop the wire that was to hold their lives for the next 20 minutes. Then, with their harnesses fastened, and the wall awaiting them, they began their climb up the tower.

"What the hell was all that about!" Draco finally screamed, the jealousy of his anger bubbling to the surface.

"All what?" questioned Harry innocently.

"You bloody _flirting_ with that blonde bimbo!" howled a none to contented Draco that was getting more annoyed by the second, if that were in the least bit possible.

"And why shouldn't I?" retorted the menacing Harry.

"BECAUSE I SLEPT WITH YOU!" Draco was going red in the face from his shouting so hard, so hard in fact that everyone at the bottom of the tower looked up and stared in their gossip starved interest. His eyes were welling up with angry tears by the time he next spoke, "I thought that if you cared so much, or enough to have slept with me, then that meant _something_ was going on between us. But _obviously_ I was just your 'play-thing', _obviously_ I was just something that you chuck away after one use, and your edge was settled."

There was a certain sting to his words that all Harry could respond to with was a dumbfounded stare as his insides crawled with nauseating guilt, he merely hung there suspended in the air by a single thread of wire them having forgotten completely about climbing the wall.

"Um…guys? Could you carry on with more of the climbing and less of the arguing? You're holding everyone up," a thoroughly aggravated person below them thought necessary to point out.

The two jumped at the redundant interference and carried on climbing. Reaching the top and allowing the continuance of the heated silence abseiled down the other side.

Draco started to walk off but Harry grabbed his arm. A full crowd of students had gathered and were following Draco and Harry, watching and waiting for more exciting events to take place.

Harry knew what he had to do, and the cost of what happen but he twisted Draco round, kissing him passionately in front of everyone but not allowing himself to care of what they thought.

Surprisingly enough most people went to the far enough extent to cheer, but there were the few who didn't know what to think let alone do. Draco finally pulled back, gasping for the air that had gone forgotten in the infatuations of the kiss, and blushed as a lightening bruise began to form on his lip. He asked as he tried to recover his breath, "does this mean we're going out?"

"Of course dumb-ass," Harry responded rolling his eyes at his arrogant love. He leaned in for another kiss, and this time Draco not as angry or shocked as he had been the first time and he met him half way, then together they walked off hand in hand, with someone's appalled eyes burning into the back of their head

oooh so who do the appalled eyes belong to? well if ya wanna find out then you have to review which will make me update which will let you find out in other words REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: coming to terms

heya sorry it took so long for me to get this one posted but i have good reasons. i went on holiday and when i got back the internet was broken so i couldn't get on for ages. but its all better now so here it is.

**Chapter 6: Coming to Terms**

"Oh my god! That was so romantic," fluttered Hermione, though glaring at Ron at the same time.

"Oiy, I do romantic stuff!" said Ron picking up on the hint.

"Yeah well. So anyway, was it Malfoy you were with that night? You know, when you were meaning to be taking a shower…" Hermione questioned quickly, eager at getting more gossip.

Staring down at the floor Harry nodded in response. Hermione squealed and ran up to Harry, hugged him then a moment latter informed him,

"I'm so happy for you."

Ron just looked grumpily at the floor.

"Ah is my poor Ronikins feeling left out?" Hermione noted, she ran over to him and sat on his lap giving him a quick kiss.

"No of course I'm not," he spoke quickly though and it was easy to hear the emotion that lingered in his words, something Harry had been dreading…

"Then what is the matter with you?" she asked rage now slight in her tone.

"Well you see, it's like this, I mean…"

"He means he thinks it's disgusting that I'm going out with Malfoy," interrupted Harry seeing quite clearly what his friend was trying to deny.

"Well no not exactly…I mean not _really_," muttered Ron under his breath. The argument he now foresaw was not going to be a pleasant one.

"You've **always **hated him," spluttered Harry who was heart as much as he'd like to say he wasn't.

"So have you!" screamed Ron, his ears glowing red the clash of color horrible with his hair.

"No!" yelled Harry but he rethought what he said and suddenly doubt and confusion filled his plagued mind and surged though his stuttering mouth. Though these feelings of unknowing near none as powerful as the rage that was bubbling through him. He struggled for wording. "Well…yes…. But, oh that's _different_!"

"How is it any '_different,_' Harry!"

"Well, its---! Oh I don't know! But what I **do** know is that I love him!" Harry screamed.

"Well I hate him! So as long as **_you_** love him I guess I hate **_you_**, too!" and with that Ron stormed out.

Ron's words stung like a cold wind blowing through his heart. As his friend left so did the color in his face. Ron couldn't really have meant that, could he have? There was a short pause but it was quickly filled with a kind voice.

"You should go and talk to him you know." Said the all-knowing Hermione in a way that wasn't at all as cocky as it could have been.

"I know I should…but you heard what he said," mumbled Harry. Trying to hold back the anguish of knowing what he should do but couldn't do.

Hermione looked at him…almost knowingly. But with that comment that had not really meant to be for her comfort she waved and he went to bed.

It was Ron! gasp! no one expected that. well actually it was quite obvious but ahh well. did ya like it? yes? then review!


	7. chapter 7: fans find out

hey all heres chapter 7 yay

**Chapter 7: _Fans Find Out_**

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm missing you already. I want to see you alone. You have some making up to do._

_Draco _

"I knew he'd make me pay for that argument. After all, he is Malfoy," Harry thought to himself vocally.

He and Hermione were sitting at one end of the Gryffindor table during breakfast, reading the note when suddenly about 50 owls came in and swooped down at Harry, each trying to give him their letter first. Hermione took advantage of the swarm and managed to grab one of the nearest letters, she began to read. The expression of mild intrigue brightened not a second into her reading into marry amusement.

"They're all letters about you and Malfoy. This one says that he is happy you've finally found someone but if it doesn't work out with you two, for you to find him…and there's a picture too!" She gasped, giggling profusely.

Harry picked up the letter of her mock and looked at it, seeing instantly why Hermione had burst into a fit of giggles: there was a man standing nude, facing a wall he looked over his shoulder at Harry, grinning madly, though he had to admit he did have a nice butt.

He chuckled and started to open the others and with Hermione's gleeful help managed to look at most of the more interesting ones. Though this joyful air did not spread throughout the whole of the room, at the other end of the Gryffindor table, Ron was glaring hotly at Harry.

But he wasn't the _only_ one.

Draco was peering at all the letters from his spot at the Slytherin table, wondering with the faint tingle of jealousy tinting his pale features what in the wizarding world was going on. Harry almost unnaturally picked up on Draco's looking over and decided to put his mind at rest.

He blew a kiss to Draco and he pretender to catch it and put it on his cheek, feeling reassured.

_Draco,_

_9.00 Room of Requirements_

_Harry_

aww arnt they cute. you gotta love them.

well i think you know whats coming next...but i'm not gunnu update till YOU review. yeah you! so go ahead REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8: seconds always best

i'm so very sorry that this has taken a long time but things have been happening. now i do have to say that this was writen BEFORE the 6th book came out so everything that happened in the book hasn't happened here! so yeah, here you go!

Chapter 8: Seconds Always Best

At 8:55 Harry was making his way down the corridor that led to the room of requirements. He wanted this time to be perfect since the first time didn't go exactly how he had wanted it to go. He had it all planned out, the room would be perfect and he; Harry, would take the lead this time. He would make Draco feel so special and so good.

When he finally arrived at his destination he took a minuet to think of what he wanted and walked past the wall three times and suddenly the door appeared. He opened it and gasped. It was exactly what he wanted, _perfect_.

Draco was surprised with himself. He was actually early. So early in fact that even Harry wasn't there yet. He was always late, you know fashionably late, to make them want him more. But here he was…first, before Harry. He decided to hide for a bit, as to keep his reputation up and all.

Then just as he expected Harry arrived several minuets later. He walked past the wall three times and opened the door; leaving it slightly ajar…

Draco smirked, crept up to the door, and peeked inside. It was a beautiful sight. The room was dimly lit, the only light present coming from the floating candles spread about the room. There was a soft, light snow falling from the ceiling as red rose petals were spread all around the room, sprinkled all around his feet in a pathway leading to the king-sized bed where even more petals met his hungry gaze. Slowly the petals continued from the ceiling, landing on everything, but never gathering into piles. Then there, his eyes lingered on the middle of the room where the most beautiful thing Draco had ever set eyes on was lying sprawled out in the center of it all; Harry.

Harry looked around, smiled; fell backwards onto the bed, from there he closed his eyes and let out a slight laugh. He licked his lips and in a husky voice muttered Draco's name. This was what made Draco crack. Suddenly his mind went slack, and was filled with a dull buzzing. Without another thought he threw open the door and literally pounced on the luscious body, locking his lips with Harry's. After the prolonged contact Draco finally pulled away.

"Hey," Harry laughed again.

"What a great way to say 'hey'," Draco smirked.

"Well…" Harry paused to seductively brush his fingertips across Draco's dark lips. "I aim to impress."

Draco fought the bulge in his pants with a response by words instead of the physical type of response he'd so prefer, "well hell do you impress me."

Harry leaned towards Draco for another kiss moving his hand slowly down Draco's neck and chest while beginning the painstakingly slow process of removing his robe. He broke away from the kiss only for a split second when it finally came to taking off his shirt.

He gently pushed Draco down so that he was the one lying on the bed. Harry kneeled up and muttered a spell, conjuring up some rope and tying Draco to the bed with it.

Draco pulled up off the bed slightly, "What?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me you'll enjoy this" smirked Harry. With another flick of his wrist Draco's trousers and boxers came flying off.

Harry leaned forward leaving soft tender kisses all over Draco's torso. He could feel Draco's erection pushing against his thigh. Harry lowered his body down towards Draco's throbbing groin. He gently caressed Draco's inner thigh with his hand moving closer to where Draco ached to be touched. Finally he reached it and smoothly rubbed Draco's penis. Draco arched his back in pleasure. Harry lowered his head letting his hot breath run across his skin. As Draco let out a gasp Harry smiled and took him into his waiting mouth starting to gently suck causing Draco to moan delightedly. Draco grabbed the silken sheets still moaning in delight.Harry started to massage the tip with his tongue, all the while Draco's grip getting tighter.

Draco tensed up and Harry could tell Draco's climax was about to come. Sure enough he arched his back and burst into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed and kneeled up to look at his panting beauty.

"Told you you'd like it" smirked Harry laying soft kisses all over Draco's chest. "…Now on to part two…"

A flick of his wand and the ropes vanished. He pulled Draco up to him kissing him, and then turned him over onto all fours. Taking out a small tube of lube and rubbed it over his throbbing groin.

"You ready for this?"

Draco nodded. Harry slowly entered Draco and paused to see if he was all right. "Faster," mumbled Draco. Harry thrust fast and hard into Draco causing him to let out a high-pitched squeal. Harry kept going, harder and faster with every thrust. One last thrust and Harry was finished, Draco soon after.

Harry collapsed, lying on the bed, Draco joining him with his head rested on Harry's chest.

Draco opened his mouth as if to talk but then closed it. He was about to do something he had never done before and had not intended to for a while yet. "Harry…"

"Yes Draco?" replied Harry waiting for the next part of Draco's speech.

"I, well…you, umm" he sighed and took a deep breath then continued "Iloveyou" he mumbled very fast and very quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that…" smirked Harry.

"I said I love you!" said Draco blushing.

Harry ran his hand through Draco's long blonde hair "I love you too." Draco looked up at Harry, getting lost in his bright emerald green eyes. He smiled and then laid his head to rest falling peacefully asleep without the knowledge that this happiness was not going to last for much longer.

To be continued…

before we get to the buisness of reviewing i have to say a thanx to Nasyki. she is the best beta anyone could ask for. if it wasnt for her my story would be as bad as it was when i first started out (which was before she became my beta) which you do have to admit was quite bad but thanx to her and her tips my writing has got better and i hope you like it! so you know go and read her work its really good, oh yeah and if anyone needs a beta she would be happy to ablige!

so now that all thats out of the way if you want to find out why its not going to last then you better review! NOW! that little thingy down there somewhere, press it and review! thankies


	9. Chapter 9: Never Leave

hellowa! i am sooooo sorry it took soooo long for this one but my internet broke again! cookies to everyone! mwa! now this chapter does have some funny bits but it is sooo sad! read and find out!

**Chapter 9: Never leave**

Dumbledore was casually walking down a corridor quietly humming a happy tune to him self. In a state of complete peace with him self and the world around him he came across a door, which he had only seen once before. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to check it out. He walked up to the door and opened it; it let out a slight creek. As he walked further into the room his eyes met a curious sight.

Letting out a cough, he awoke the two boys causing them to jump to their feet whilst trying to cover their privates.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I believe breakfast is in half an hour, I assume you don't want to miss it." With that he left the room closing the door, again with a creek. Smiling to himself he mumbled, "About bloody time!"

Evening had come and Draco was in the Slytherin common room. Everyone else had gone to bed, as it was 11:59. Draco on the other hand could not sleep so was reading his potions book. After about half an hour of reading he soon got bored of it though so decided he would go for a long relaxing walk. He grabbed his cloak and set off for the brick wall which concealed the slytherin entrance.

It was a cold outside, just as Draco liked it to be. He took the long walk up to the lake to his favorite spot, hidden amongst the trees. He found the nice clear spot where he lay down and looked up at the stars. They seemed to send off a certain power of calm and relaxation to Draco, which was why he came to this particular spot every time he had problems. He took this time to think about certain things that had been playing on his mind. Certain things like, 'what will happen when my father finds out? What would he do? Would he go far enough as killing me?' Draco shook his head in disbelief, 'No he wouldn't do that, would he? But he certainly is capable of it. What if he kills Harry! NO I won't let him do that!'

While he was thinking this he was oblivious to the sound of footsteps coming towards him. In fact he only noticed someone had arrived when the person was standing right above him looking down at him…what was it? Hatefully?

"Hello Malfoy."

"How? How did you know I was here?" Draco asked, curious as to how someone had found him in his excluded point.

"I stole Harry's marauders map" at the look of Draco's puzzlement he added "a little nifty map that shows where everyone in Hogwarts is, he won't notice it's gone." Explained the person with a smirk that would have made Draco proudunder different circumstances.

"Well why would you want do all that just to find me anyway? I'm not that special, am I?" Draco questioned getting a little bit anxious as to what this person was intending to do. Hidden intentions are always just below the surface and here they were becoming quite visible.

"Well Malfoy, I believe we have some…_things_ to sort out."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he was getting more and more uneasy at every sentence being said.

Ron closed in on Draco, "Like I don't know…my dear friend Harry perhaps?"

The next thing Draco knew was that Weasley was ramming him into a tree. Now Ron looked harmless enough but over the summer he had grown quite tall and muscular. He could see why that mudblood had fallen for him- he forced those thoughts out of his head, now wasn't exactly an appropriate time.

With the force from the attack Draco was in immense pain: his back and head had connected with the tree with a loud thump, a stump of a branch was sticking into his back making it even more painful. Through these sudden sensations he had begun to feel a bit dizzy from the blow. Due to the fact that he hadn't fully regained himself as of yet, it is to say that he wasn't in the least bit prepared for Weasley's fist when it collided with Draco's chin.

Pain seared through his jaw, which had turned from a pale porcelain to an angry scarlet. A small, salty trail of blood was now trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Why are you doing this? We have no reason to fight!" muttered Draco, looking timidly up at Weasley.

In the distance thunder started to rumble and gentle rain started to fall on the boy's faces. (A/N sorry I couldn't resist )

"WHY? You're asking me WHY I AM DOING THIS? Well let's think shall we? There's just the slight matter of **you taking my best friend away from me**!" screamed Weasley over the now roaring sound of the rain and the thunder.

"That was your own fault! You didn't have to stop being his friend just because he's seeing me! I didn't do it so that you would hate him. I did it because I love him! Not everything things revolve around you Weasley!" Droplets of rain were now dripping from Draco's soaking hair onto his half pale, half scarlet face.

"It's not why you did it; it's the whole fact that you did do it that's the problem! You have always hated Harry since the first day you set eyes on him! Whereas I…**I** have always been there for him, I have stood there by his side through every death defying incident he's been through! **I** have been there when he falls and **I **was the one that helped him back on his feet! **I** have cheered him up when he's felling down! And _you_? You've just stood there sneering at him, mocking him for every little thing he does wrong, threatening him with your 'personal bodyguards!'

"But then for some unknown reason you decide one day that you want him, and of **course** being the precious, rich and oh so wonderful Draco Malfoy, son of a powerful Death Eater, you always get your way! So he goes running to you, while completely forgetting about me, his **best bloody friend**!" The tops of Ron's ears were now turning bright red, as was his face from screaming so loud, trying to be heard over the constant cracks of thunder.

Just then a flash of lightning lit up the place they were standing, causing a weird glow on their faces.

Draco snapped and suddenly he couldn't stand the other teen a second longer. "You just don't get it do you? I HAVE loved him ever since I first set my eyes on his beautiful body! Do you not remember that first day at Hogwarts? Waiting to go into the great hall? I asked him if he wanted to be friends. But he chose **you** over me! You can't even imagine how much that hurt. It broke my heart: it shattered!

"It felt like my soul was ripped from my body, I felt the complete and utter torture of hell running ramped through my only self. The feeling was continuous and each time it ran its course it made me want to die all over again. The pain was there every time I heard his voice, saw his face, felt someone around me mention his name! So off he went with you to have all those thrilling adventures that I so longed to do with him, instead just getting shoved aside like an old toy you got from some old person you don't even know." Angry tears were starting to fall from those beautiful grey eyes as he revised these memories he so longed to lose.

"So what else was I meant to than take all my hurt and anger against him, acting like I hated and loathed him when all the time it was eating away at my heart. What happened was I heard Harry was gay and then all I thought was yes, I might actually have a chance! And I _did_! So I took it and now he loves me just as much as I have loved him all these years! But however much you hate me don't take it out on Harry, he doesn't deserve to lose such a good friend like you." Draco finally finished his speech breathless and dripping from head to toe looking again timidly at Ron to see what his reaction would be.

Ron stood there looking at the ground, hair hanging loosely in front of his face dripping, shielding him from Draco so that he could only guess what he was thinking.

"You know what? You're right; he doesn't deserve to loose me." Draco looked up, sighing with relief, thinking he had gotten through to Ron. But boy was he ever wrong… "But _you_ don't deserve him."

Draco's face changed from relief to horror.

"SECTUMSEPTRA!"

(A/N yeah I know I said that this took place before the 6th book but I just wanted to use that spell )

Deep, thick, gashes slashed across Draco's chest; blood began to seep through his white, already soaked shirt. He held his hand to his chest, lifting it slightly to see it covered in scarlet liquid. He began feeling dizzy and light headed.

Draco looked down at his chest then up at Ron "Why?" he whispered, finding it hard to breathe.

"Because I hate you, why else?"

With that, Ron turned on his heel and walked back to the castle leaving his enemy to bleed to death.

Harry awoke the next day rather abruptly due to a weird yet freaky nightmare. Sweaty and hot Harry decided he would go take a cold shower. He drew back the hangings and went to get up when he noticed something on his bedside table that wasn't there when he had gone to bed. He reached for his glasses and noticed it was a piece of parchment. On picking it up he realized that it was his marauders map /_why is that there? I haven't used it for a while…so it should be in my trunk, and I doubt it got up and walked to my table/ _Harry picked it up and went to go put it away but a weird feeling told him check it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he muttered as the map started to appear. He did a quick glance: Dumbledore pacing in his office, Mrs. Norice prowling around on the second floor, Filch near, peeves on the third floor (probably causing havoc), Nearly-Headless Nick coming up towards the Gryffindor tower, and curiously Draco sitting up in a secluded space by the lake. He wondered what he was doing there so early; it wasn't even 5:00 am yet. He decided to put off his shower just until after he went to visit Draco, just check if he is all right, checking to see if he had had a really bad nightmare or something.

From a gap in his hangings Ron watched Harry leave out the portrait hole, letting out another evil smirk, "And so it begins…"

Harry trudged down the long walk to the lake where Draco should be. He took another quick glance over the marauders map. Yep he was still there. He had never realized that it took this long to get there. Every time he walked nearer it seemed to move away, making his journey longer. He started to jog, and then a sprint but still it didn't seem to get any nearer. His throat was getting dry and scratchy, he needed a drink. But after what seemed like ages he finally reached the spot. He walked over and saw something crumpled in a heap on the ground. He ran over to it and straight away recognized Draco's beautiful platinum blond hair.

"Oh god!"

He ran to Draco's side only to realize that blood completely covered his body. He rolled Draco over and soon discovered where the blood was coming from.

"No, no, no, come on Draco, don't do this, don't do this to me, don't leave me when I've only just got you. Come on Hun, wake up!"

Harry picked up Draco's cold, limp body and started running up to the castle. He finally got to the infirmary panting and out of breath.

"Madam Pompfrey, quick, help him!"

Madam Pomfrey came running out of her office at once and quickly examined Draco

"What happened to him?" questioned madam Pompfrey urgently.

"I-I-I dunno, I just found him there, lying completely still, covered in blood…covered..."

Tears started to spill down Harry's pale white cheeks as he finally realized what had just happened and what was going on.

"Sit down Harry, you're probably in shock…"

Harry sat dumbfounded on the bed next to Draco and stared into space as Madam Pompfrey tried as hard as she could to help Draco. "Rose, go get Dumbledore, now! It's not looking good!"

(A/N I just made up some random name as someone who works in the infirmary)

"What? What do you mean it's not looking good? No, you're not leaving me Draco, not now! Not ever!" Harry looked up desperately to Madam Pomfrey; "You can make him better! You can do anything! You even grew my bloody bones back! You can save him!"

Madam Pompfrey just looked at him with a face full of pity.

"_DRACO_!"

_End Chapter_

_awwwwww! _so did you all enjoy your cookies! i did!

rubs tears away from eyes aww poor draco! will he survive or won't he? review and you WILL find out!


	10. Chapter 10

Hellowa! the end is nigh! well the story has come to an end.Thankies to everyone who reviewed who will get there spaecial mention at the end.And now enjoy the last ever chapter!

**Chapter 10: All Good Things Come To An End**

It was bright, too bright. He could feel the sun burning the back of his neck like the parched sand in a drought desert. It wasn't ment to be like this. In the middle of November: it was ment to be cold. Yet now it was so unbearably hot.

Harry sat on a rock overlooking the lake thinking to him self. As hot as it was, he still managed to feel a cold shiver through him.

Today was one of those days… One he wished could simply be skipped (skip the entire year even). Nether the less he needed to get ready. Sighing in dejection he stood, and began to walk back up to the castle.

Harry stood in the common room fiddling with his tie. Hermione came out from the girls' dormitory and walked up to him, helping him out.

Hermione gave Harry a sad smile and said, "You look nice Harry, really nice."

"Thanks Hermione, you do too…"

Ron came down the stairs doing up the jacket of the suit he was wearing. He got to the bottom and fumbled, due to the fact he was still trying to do up his jacket, and wondered over to Harry and Hermione. Finishing the last buttons up his jacket he looked up at Harry and Hermione whom were both staring at him unbelievably.

Harry asked quizzically, "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming," Ron replied defiantly.

Harry felt his jaw go slack as he listened to Ron's words without hearing them. "Why!" his mouth stumbled as the words blurted their way out of his mind and onto his tongue. As Ron had never shown his interest in coming until now, the hasty idea being thrown out there so abruptly with two seconds before they were leaving made his mind swirl in confusion. It wasn't that he didn't want Ron to come; it's just something about it seemed strange.

"Coz I'm your best friend Harry. I want to be there for you," smiled Ron.

"Does that mean we're friends again?" asked Harry quietly.

Ron grinned, "Of course."

"We should get going," muttered Hermione.

Ron put his arm around Harry in a comforting way and Hermione led the way out of the common room, Harry and Ron following.

_Flashback_

"_Can't you do something?"_

"_-Harry Madam Pomfrey knows what she is doing, all we can do is wait."_

"_But you're **Dumbledore**!"_

"_Thank you for informing me of that Harry, but there is nothing I can do. It's all in Madam Pomfrey's hands, and they are good hands at that…"_

_End Flashback_

"Harry!"

There was shouting, people running. The next thing Harry knew he was looking up at many faces, all of which were staring at him.

"Why am I on the floor?" he questioned as he sat up.

Ron rubbed the back of his head and answered in a way that made it sound like he didn't know what had happened him self. "Well the last thing I knew you were walking besides us and then there was a thump and, well, you were on the floor. I dunno."

"Harry, have you been sleeping," Hermione asked worry mounting "or eating at that?"

"Well---err…that is to say no, I…um…haven't," mumbled Harry inaudibly, blushing slightly as everyone continued to stare.

"Oh Harry. You must. You know its bad for your health," sighed Hermione, brushing dust from his robes.

"Well I've been just slightly pre-occupied lately." Harry grunted.

Hermione shook her head as they helped him up. They were in a magnificent garden, though it looked like someone had put garden equipment in a field, it was so huge. Flowers were everywhere, hanging from balconies, in pots on the doorstep…in people's hands. He turned around to look elsewhere feeling uncomfortable.

By a pond, or rather a lake, there were lots of chairs set up. The sun was still burning down brightly on them. There were roughly fifty people there some sitting on the chairs and some standing around talking.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went and sat down on the chairs. The three sat quietly, _morbidly_ in the haunting silence for fifteen minutes. At that time everybody else followed suit. Harry glanced around. He could see many familiar faces: professor Dumbledore, professor Snape, Pansy Parkinson, Crab, Goyle, Luscious Malfoy and many more. He felt a nudge and he fallowed Hermione's gesture to the front.

_Flashback_

"_Harry, calm down, you'll do yourself damage."_

"_How the fuck can I calm down!"_

_Shards of glass and pieces of china pots glistened on the floor. A loud crash and more glass fallowed in the distinct pattern._

"_He's in there dieing and all you're doing is sitting there. Madam Pompfrey has nothing on you!"_

_Another crash as Harry threw a crème vase on the floor with a smash._

"_Harry, please…"_

_Harry took a deep breath and sat back down next to Dumbledore, head in his hands._

_End Flashback_

"First of all…I would like to thank you all for coming here today. Secondly on a rather rude note, it has been requested that anyone from the newspapers should leave at this time."

At this three people got up and walked out.

"Thank you. Now, shall we begin?"

_Flashback_

_A door creaked open; Harry's eyes flew open. Dumbledore was walking out of the hospital wing._

"_What's going on? How long have I been asleep for?"_

_End Flashback_

"We are gathered here today in memory of our beloved brother…"

_Flashback_

"_Harry…Draco's dead."_

_End Flashback_

"…He was an honored heir to the Malfoy family, a wonderful friend and a loved boyfriend…"

Luscious Malfoy gave a quick glare over in Harry's direction before turning back to his wife, Narcissa, who was sitting there looking almost as if dead, like all she had lost the will to live. Harry turned back to the vicar, who was now groaning on about Draco's life as if he really knew him, but Harry wasn't really listening. He was deep in thought.

/_Draco had lots of enemies, but who would go far enough as killing him? Well probably most of them actually. But which one/_

Of course the ministry was doing everything they could to find the killer but for Harry it wasn't enough. He had to find whoever it was and hurt them for the pain they caused Draco and for taking him away from Harry.

He could feel Narcissa's pain; he could understand how she was feeling. He felt like he was almost dead inside, like nothing in his life was worth living, now that Draco was gone. But he knew that Draco would not want this, he would not want Harry to feel like this, he would want him to carry on and save the wizarding population like he was destined to do. Knowing this just made him want to fight harder, for Draco, and he would find his killer.

After an hour of hymns and poems and different people, who didn't even know the real Draco, drowning on it had come to an end.

Everyone was mingling around chatting, drinking and eating when Luscious Malfoy loomed up to Harry.

"I know you had something to do with this Potter!" he spat his tongue laced with a loathing hate, while his mind was resentful with untrusting suspicion.

Harry took a moment as the words and thought struck him hard. Pushing the pain back into his mind he burst out with little attention of words and meaning he blubbered out a response, "Why would I kill Draco? I love him!"

Rage flared and Lusious's eyes lit with murderous intent. "Don't you dare say that in front of me!" He was seething in unnamed anger as he continued quickly, "Or anyone _else_ at that matter, it's a disgrace!" Repulse flooded over his face. "I know you were the reason behind his death!"

They stood there staring at each other for a while until Dumbledore came up to them.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked innocently.

"No sir," spoke Harry through gritted teeth.

"Good, good. Well, Hogwarts students and teachers are due to leave any minute now so if you could get yourselves sorted. Luscious, I am very sorry for your loss, if there is _anything_ I can do; anything at all…you know how to contact me." He paused and looked directly into his eyes and then smiled softly, "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

Luscious gave a curt nod and walked back over to Narcissa while Harry, Hermione, Ron and all the other Hogwarts students left to the fireplaces.

Everyone was back at Hogwarts and doing their own thing in their common rooms'. Harry was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book when Ron came up to him.

"Yo Harry, can I talk to you for a minuet? In the dorm?"

Harry nodded and set his book down on a near-by table, "Yeah sure. What's up?"

Once in the dormitory Ron sat Harry down and sat opposite him.

"Ron what's up?" There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well?" Harry was growing impatient from the lack of response, "_Talk_."

Ron looked around shiftily trying to put off the task of which he was about to do.

"Well, Harry. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while, but, err…the moment has been wrong."

"What is it Ron? What's happened?" Harry asked urgently.

"Nothing! Nothing has happened! Calm down!" Ron tried to usher Harry into a state of calm.

"God the way your acting you'd think someone's died." Harry spoke before thinking and only realized what he had said after he had said it. They fell in silence for a while until Ron finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"Harry, we've known each other for years, we've been friends with each other for years and I've been happy about that, but I'm not sure I am anymore."

"What are you trying to say Ron?" Harry asked rather paranoid.

"Well it's just…I loved Hermione and you loved Draco-"

Harry butted in, "I still do Love him! Not _loved_. And what do you mean 'loved Hermione' what's happened?"

Ron squirmed under the heaviness the questions were providing. "Well I kind of don't love her anymore."

"What?" Harry cried out in surprise. "But you were perfect together!"

"I know, but I've kinda found someone else, but there has always been someone in the way, but now…well…that persons not there anymore," explained Ron.

"Ron, what are you saying?" Harry asked slowly.

"What I'm trying to say Harry is that I'm in love with you. I have been for a while but Malfoy was always in the way and well…now he's gone and we can be together."

"WHAT?" screamed Harry in complete and utter shock.

"Ron you're my best friend! Your straight, you're going out with Hermione!" he roared.

"I'll dump her. We belong together Harry, don't fight it!"

"Ew! Just eew!" Harry squealed.

Then something hit him, as if a rock was thrown at his head.

"You hated him, you wanted him out of the way, you had a motif to kill him." He muttered quietly to himself. He then screamed at Ron, "You killed him didn't you! You wanted him dead so that you could have me for your sick fantasies; so you killed him, right there, right then! Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"I had to Harry. It was the only way I could have you! Can't you see that?"

"Well I'm sorry I must be going blind cause I don't!"

Just at that moment Neville came in and mumbled quietly, "Umm, are you guys alright?"

"Yes perfect. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry smiled broadly.

"Well it's just all the shouting is kinda disturbing everyone downstairs..." He trailed off afraid that Harry was going to turn on him and explode.

"Oh, well you tell them all I am very sorry to have _interrupted_ their special conversations. Also tell them that they will have no more bother because I am now going. Goodbye **Ron**, it was a marvelous chat." He spoke in an all too false voice and wore a fake smile.

With that he walked past Ron and Neville. As he went through the common room he heard Hermione calling out to him but he did not stop. He just kept walking till he was out of the building and to his favorite spot. Draco's favorite spot. Hermione had obviously followed him up there as she was running up to him, wheezing from running.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked in between deep breaths.

"I don't want to talk about it," he grumbled back.

"Harry," urged Hermione's sympathetic voice.

"Your 'boyfriend' just hit on me." He spoke in a matter of fact tone.

"What!" Hermione gasped.

"I said you boyf…"

"I heard what you said," snapped Hermione in a sharp voice.

"Don't bother getting snappy with me. You wanted me to tell you so I did. Don't blame me-"

"But…why?" Hermione asked in an all too quiet voice.

Harry explained all of what had been said to a stunned Hermione.

"Ron KILLED Draco? But, no, he wouldn't…"

"He did."

Hermione sat there in silence mouth opening and closing like a fish, obviously trying to say something but not able.

"Hermione?" Harry asked gently, reaching out to her hand.

"My boyfriend is gay…and a murderer…I turned Ron gay! Oh My God! I must be such a crappy girlfriend!" she suddenly burst into tears.

"No, no, Hermione, you did not! Come on, it wasn't you, alright?" He wrapped his arms round Hermione as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright. You didn't turn him gay, you hear me?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Thanks Harry. This is all just too much. I'm sorry." She spluttered uncontrollably.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Ron is the one that should be sorry. For hurting you and me both."

"Are you going to report him to the ministry?"

"I don't know." He whispered.

"It must be really hard for you."

"Hmm."

For now he didn't know what he was going to do. Should he report him and loose all friendship he had with him, and get him expelled from Hogwarts forever? Or should he stand by his friend, no matter what he did.

They sat there staring into the lake for a while. It was relaxing and seemed to send them a feeling of peace.

They saw the squid bobbing up and down in the motion of the waves. Oddly soothing.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and decided to break the silence.

"What's going to happen Harry? We're going to be alright aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we will." He replied with a shadow of a smile

"Even Ron?" she asked looking up at his face.

"Well, we'll see."

"I guess we will."

A few hours had past, darkness had taken over, and Harry and Hermione were still sitting on the rock overlooking the lake. Hermione had fallen into a gentle sleep on Harry's shoulder while he sat there thinking. Hermione stirred and opened an eye.

"Harry?" Hermione mumbled looking around trying to find out where she was.

"Yeah?"

"Are we still outside?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well we really should get moving."

"Yeah."

They started to wonder slowly back up to the school when Hermione stopped Harry.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked in concern.

"As good as I'll ever be," he stated.

"You sure? Because it has to be hard loosing your one true love and then finding out that it was your best friend that made you loose him."

"I haven't lost him."

Hermione looked up at him puzzled.

"Do you remember when we helped Serious in our third year?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Hermione questioned trying to put things together.

"Well I don't know if you heard but he told me that no one ever leaves when there is someone who loves them. They are always in your heart. Draco is in my heart forever and for always. He hasn't gone. He's still here with me."

"Oh Harry."

She reached out put her arm around him and with that they walked back to the castle.

The End

**And there you have it! finished! So i would like to give special thanks to Nasyki of course and all of these wonderful people:**

**chris, scholcomp7, Alice Chatsend, MidnightsRose, Pure Black, Kali09, sinsoftheflesh98, IcyPurpleDoorknob, itsasledgehammer, Let-Jade-Tears-Flow, fifespice, leogolis, HPOutsidersDuck, Robin the bird, lita-2003, Andy KG, Carrie Anderson, Miomi, Zentiis, Innocent Black Flames, Layce74, Taikai no za kokoro, Marie Sienna Elvin, Shania Maxwell, Shirogane Ayumi Asagi Kiyoshi, HPDM-Slash-Rocks who all reviewed my story!**

**crayzedmonkey, dandy-wade, DeViL bAbE 001, frannyBanany, harrydracoluvr, HPSLAVE45, IcyPurpleDoorknob, ladykatye, leogolis, Let-Jade-Tears-Flow, Marie Sienna Elvin, MidnightsRose, Robin the bird, SaturdayFantastic, Scarlette Gryffindor, sinsoftheflesh98, windofchange101, thank you all VERY much for putting my story on your favs list! i love you all! You all get a cake each!**

**And now I am drawn to an end! thank you all!**

**Review please!**


End file.
